Macro Commands Tutorial
Macro Commands Basic Commands Commands appear first on this page, skip to section 2 for composition of macro commands Note: All macro commands are case sensitive. Note: All punctuation is intentional. e''.x. /A does nothing, however /a will start chat in area chat) '''Basic Chat Commands:' /a area chat /s shout /p part chat /w whisper ( /w soulname you're a criminal! ) /m member chat /u union chat Basic Function Commands: /atk basic attack /btl sheath / unsheath weapon /log chat log only, does not display text to other characters. /cooltime x sets a cooldown time for your macro. This is useful when you have a target switch and skill execution on the same macro(e.x. Flame Arrow + Next Target). If you were to spam the macro your skill would go off once but your target would change as many times as you could activate the macro. You would set your' macro's''' cooltime the same as Flame Arrow's cooltime to prevent over-targeting. '' /wait x (e.x. /atk /wait .5 /atk ) puts a .5 second wait between attack swings. Note: each command will be on a separate line /t ' sets your main target '/st sets your sub-target /t -me targets self /st -me sub-targets self /t -en targets enemy-next in order. (does not target players) /st -en ' sub-targets enemy-next in order (does not target players) '/t -enhp ' targets the enemy with the lowest hitpoints that is visible on screen '/st -pt sub-targeting will cycle party members in order /st -pt1 sub-targets party member 1 specifically /st -pt2 sub-targets party member 2 specifically /st -pt3 sub-targets party member 3 specifically /st -phpp sub-targets the party member (including yourself) with lowest health percentage remaining (it's not -pp like the help text says) /st -php sub-targets the party member (including yourself) with the least hitpoints If you are a healing support character you will probably set your' /t''' to party members and /st to foes'' Variable Chat Functions: Note: hp and mp functions only work for yourself. ' will output the character's current health in chat once executed. ' will output the character's maximum health in chat once executed. ' will output the character's current mana in chat once executed. ' will output the character's maximum mana in chat once executed. ' will output the character's current condition. ' will output your current target's Name. ' will output your current subtarget's Name. ' will output the name of the map you are currently on ' will output the section of the map you are currently on ' will output the coordinates of your location ' will output your current channel ' will output your soul's name ITEMS, EQUIPMENT and SKILLS Note: All punctuation marks are intentional, and all letters are case sensitive. /skill "skill name" e.x. /skill "Hide Attack" /item "item name" e.x. /item "Heal Potion" Macros also make it easier to swap between 2handed weapons and 1handed + shield. There are 10 lines in each macro so it is possible to have 2 different complete sets of gear that you can instantly swap. If in doubt drag the item from your bag to the macro line. Caution: GP will reset everytime you swap gear like this so, dont expect to 2H hammer smash then block. Macro 1 TESTED 6-12-13: This command is broken. Same for /eq /equip 01 /item "Beginner Staff" 02 /item "Silver Ring of Sanctuary" Macro 2 01 /item "Mage Knife" 02 /item "Mage Buckler" 03 /item "Uber Ring of Defense" Macro Composition In order to get your macros to execute properly you must understand that each command is executed consecutively, however they do not wait for skill animations or delays. e.x. 01 /skill "Stealth" 02 /skill "Hide Attack" Hide attack will not execute because the character is currently in the stealth animation to fix this you would add a third command. 01 /skill "Stealth" 02 /wait 2.5 03 /skill "Hide Attack" Anything less than 2.5 seconds does not give Stealth's animation enough time to complete. 'Skill modifiers' Instead of /wait to space time between skills, adding -stop modifier to a skill will wait until the full animation has completed before moving to the next step in a macro. Example: :01 /skill -stop "Spear Trap" :02 /skill -stop "Cut Parts" This macro will set spear trap, and then cut parts the moment spear trap finishes. This is particularly useful for classes with combos or sequential skill uses. ---- PANIC BUTTON 01 /t -en Targets nearest in-range enemy 02 /btl Draws your weapon 03 /wait .85 Allows for your unsheathing animation to complete 04 /skill "Stealth" If ready, uses your stealth skill. Assuming you don't get struck and interupted, you'll unsheath your weapon and stealth out, while aquiring your nearest visible target (if there is one in range). SKILL SPAMMING If you're a lazy noob like me you just want one button that does everything. If a skill is on cool-down it will skip it and go to the next process, this allows you to just spam one key and anytime a skill is available for use, it will use it. 01 /skill "Head Smash" 02 /skill "Hide Attack" 03 /skill "Warzen Blow" 04 /skill "Leg Bash" 05 /atk If all your skills are on cool-down your character will just attack normally. AUTO-TARGETING SPELLS 01 /cooltime 2.5 02 /t -en 03 /skill "Flame Arrow" 04 /a (shows your current target's name in area chat as you activate the macro) COMMUNICATION 01 /p I'm low on mana of !! (e.x. In party chat: I'm low on mana 12 of 254!!) ---- 01 /p is OOM! (e.x. In party chat: Willy is OOM!) Pay attention to animation and casting times, most macro errors come from trying to use another skill while one is still executing. Written by FastBall(Merryweather) AKA Machz99 Any questions feel free to message me ingame.